


see you later, sweetheart

by KicktheMatt



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Literally just based on discord shenanigans, M/M, Modern AU, about a headcanon that vixel bakes, bittersweet fluff, departures - Freeform, so here's a weird au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/pseuds/KicktheMatt
Summary: Based on a headcanon from Discord that Vixel bakes.Modern AU - Vixel is a starving musician, working at a bakery to make ends meet. It is at that bakery he meets Fritz, who becomes positively enamored with the stunning baker with a celestial voice.When Vixel is given the opportunity to launch his music career, he leaves the bakery in order to move out of town. And Fritz? Fritz is troubled with the happiness he feels for Vix, and the heartache of being apart from him.thanks ame for helping develop this idea lmao!





	see you later, sweetheart

Soft yellow light shined through the front window, casting the shadows of the bakery’s decal onto the creaky wooden floor.

The scent of the bread flooded Fritz’s senses, enveloping him in a warmth so well known to him, yet bittersweet at the very same time. 

His mind attempted to play tricks on him, thinking he would hear the soft, heartfelt notes of a wordless song that floated from the back, but there was none but the scrapes and clangs of metal pans on the oven racks. A soft warmth enveloped the room. But the chill from the outside cold refused to leave Fritz’s chest, as his eyes scanned the bakery again and again, yet to no avail.

He knew, there was no denying it-- Vixel wasn’t here anymore. He was off to bigger, better places. And Fritz was happy for him. Vixel deserved the best in the world, and now he was off to fulfill his dreams. Yet Fritz felt _selfish_ for even _thinking_ about the possibility of Vixel still being here, in this very bakery, preparing the baked goods for the day to come. 

The jingling of the bell above the door did little to pull Fritz’s attention from his gazing upon the cases filled with pastries and breads. He sighed, sticking his hands in his coat pockets, closing his eyes for a moment.

Soft, nearly silent footsteps tracked through the bakery, settling next to Fritz. There was a shuffling, a small cough from the person standing next to him. Then, a voice that he recognized from anywhere. “I figured I’d be able to find you here.”

Fritz’s eyes shot open, turning towards Vixel. He had pulled the heavy scarf he wore away from his mouth, revealing a brilliant smile.

“Vix,” Fritz whispered, a smile forming on his own face. “I…”

His hand had fallen from his scarf, tucking into his jacket pocket. “Don’t think I was going to leave without seeing you first.”

Fritz laughed nervously, a hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. “Maybe I’m a bit pessimistic at times.”

A small chuckle arose from Vixel in response. His expression warmed. “Fritz, I...wanted to thank you. For believing in me. For not letting me give up all this time.”

“No need to thank me, Mozart,” He said, his hand lowering to his side, a small flush appearing on his cheeks. “I wanted to thank you as well, for everythin’ you’ve done for me. Helpin’ me with all my baggage. I appreciate it more than I can ever express.” His voice grew softer towards the end of his sentence.

He swore Vixel’s eyes sparkled at the nickname. And in a moment, he had grabbed onto Fritz’s hand. “I have something else to say, but...not here. Not right now.”

Fritz’s eyebrow rose in question. “Then where and when?” He willed his heart to beat at a normal pace, his skin sparking under Vixel’s delicate grasp.

And so Vixel squeezed Fritz’s hand, his thumb tracing the smallest heart upon the back of his hand before letting go. Fritz’s stomach did flips.

“You’ll know when,” He whispered, taking a step forward to wrap his arms around the other, pulling him close into an embrace.

Without thinking, Fritz wrapped his own arms around Vixel’s shoulders, holding him close, trying to blink the tears threatening to form out of his eyes. “I love you,” he thought to himself, burying his face into the fabric of Vixel’s jacket and scarf.

He wanted to tell him, oh so badly, but the words stayed stuck in his throat.

After a moment, Vixel pulled away. “I’ll stay in touch, I promise. You do the same now.”

Fritz nodded, finding the space where Vixel had just been so incredibly cold without him. “I will, Vix. No worries.”

With every fiber of his being, he wanted to pull Vixel back into his arms. Despite this, he let him go.

“Well, then,” Vixel said, his smile growing bittersweet. “Until we meet again, Fritz.”

“See you later, sweetheart.”

The dusty specks of the air swirled in the peering light, illuminating Vixel’s beautiful blush and grin gorgeously. The musician bounced on his toes for a moment, nervous energy swirling through him, before he took a quick step forward, pressing his lips to Fritz’s for the slightest moment.

Yet as quickly as it happened, it was over, and by the time Fritz’s eyes had opened, Vixel was gone.

A few months time, Fritz remembered. This parting would not be forever.

He knew not where his feet were taking him, out of the bakery and out into the street. The smallest dusting of snow covered the paved sidewalks, footsteps already threatening to completely erase the flakes from the concrete. 

And Fritz deeply breathed, the ghost of the kiss, and a promise still prominent against his lips.


End file.
